Skyrim stories
by beccalli.luigi96
Summary: Just some short stories based on skyrim quests , people and exploring. Maybe include mods or different provinces
1. Chapter 1

As for the rumors Faendal said, i made my way to Embershard mine. I climb the wooden steps -

"Hey fucking back off !" They bandit says. Holding my hands up i back to the main road following it, turning and going up until the next turn i noticed the trail Faendal told me about. Crouching and moving on i follow it until the depression.

Looks like i am above the mine entrance of the mine now. And now the bandit guard. Going right, I take a stone and make it roll down the Hill. And The bandit now alert crouches and takes his sword before checking quickly. And as soon as that i descend the wooden platform and hide in a bush behind the first pillar.

The bandit returns and leans against it giving me his back. Taking my Steel dagger and moving in, i hold the bandit's scabbard with my left pinning him to the pillar, and as he tries to understand the why of the pressure, i strike with my dagger to his neck. He dies in one hit and as he does , i clean the dagger on his clothes and enter inside.

Going down the lit tunnel i can hear voice. Blowing two torch lights off , i take my hunting bow and an arrow. Moving on i see 2 bandits, one walking to a bedroll below me and one on the wooden bridge. The water below makes reflections on the cave walls. Leading to another cave by the bridge, i see the second bandit patrolling stop at the cave opening and turns.

Taking aim at her face i let the arrow fly and watch her holding her neck and falling. The other one stands up and laughs

"Hey Freyia babe get us some wine ! I wanna have some fun !" Everything silent he makes his way up on the stairs and badge " dont think about jumping me again babe, it aint funny anymore"

He stops, i move forward and aim pulling the string back and letting go. The arrow hits him in the collar but he stumbles on the ground trying to get up

"AGH YOU FUCK BASTARD" wounded as it is i take the knife and finish him but as i get close , he gets up And takes a mace out and blindly hit behind him. Not expecting this i crouch and he stops which i use to leap and plant my dagger into his gut "no ..." twisting and pulling out i see the bridge leading deeper is up. (Sigh) i thank my friend and teacher for this ... Oh and Faendal too. I got better with a bow thanks to him.

After finding and lowering the bridge lever 2 bandits come in the cave, i hide in the shadow and wait, knocking an arrow too and wait.

One gets to the entrance and once comes to me. What a dumb fucker. Not taking another chance i aim for the head and see him going down with just a grunt

As soon, the other one comes running in " better not be The ghosts ... no pleas no ... " he inspects the body and turns around "INTRU-" Just in time to get an arrow in his throat, chocking and dying.

Passing the other bridge i see light and torches. Sneaking deeper and around a cave wall, i ready my -

And feel a force taking the bow off my hands and then around my throat, hitting Iron bars with my back. I see now the bandit chocking me with a hand and punching my face, making me dizzy. Trying to retaliate and pushing away, he throws me to my right against a cave wall and going for my neck "im going to fucking cho-"

My last decision i probably take, is taking the dagger stabbing and cutting the surprised bandit until its down and i catch my breath ... that was so close ...

Turning to to the left i see an Iron bars door with whats looks like a weapon rack and a chest. Looting a key from the dead bandit, i get up to see all white and stumble. Hit me well enough...

After looting coin purses and a leather helmet and armor, which i wear, i leave.

Again taking out torches, i find myself in a bigger cave with a forge and a bandit using it and on the left two platforms, one going up And one down to another bridge and on the hanging bridge a bandit patrolling.

Behind me a small cave with bedrolls and a coin purse. I then aim to the bandit at the forge and put and arrow in his upper back , making the body half fall in the forge. A nauseating smell of burned meat and fur almost makes me throw up. Awful

Leaping down a workbench with a few Iron ingots and a book which i take. Looking up i see yet another small cave at the start of the bridge, and carefully backtrack to the ramp. On it a bandit with a longbow which i strike and he falls into the small water lake below.

But what i failed to notice was another bandit waiting for me, a nord woman with a battleaxe "pick a bad time to get lost !"

She charges with a vertical attack , i jump back and evade it, get the dagger in my hand and bow in the other and do a leap attack forward which she blocks, punching out with the bow high but she dodges and bashing me back with her axe handle. Powering her attack after i am distracted she moves to her right try a horizontal cut to finish me , but its not fast enough and i shoulder charge her making her lose the balance going to fall from the platform

And with a quick move she lets the axe go and grab the wooden raining to prevent the fall with a hand

"Kid .. kid help me .. help me and i will give you all the treasure " dont trust this

"Where is it"

"In the room behind you on the right now help me !"

I move to grab her other hand but she tries to grab me down as i push away "HAHA IDIOT"

She holds the raining and me , i resist, stab her pulling arm "HAARGH FUCK"

And looking her trying to pull up i raise it and stab through the other hand pinning it to the wooden "NOOO FUCK YOU"

"PLEASE! "

"Last mistake"

Pulling it out i watch as she falls like her previous friend "NOOOOOO" Hitting the ground...

Went better now ... I get the food from the table behind me, find the room with many coin purses and amethists, even more coins in the chest at the end of the cave where i found many Iron arrows too. Going out of all of this i breathe the fresh and clean air

"Hey" i turn to the voice, Faendal's

"Hi"

"Your back pack looks really heavy"

"Yes i found lots of Gold and minerals, that and the damn bandits"

"Hmm well there is no more scum to worry about now. Looks like my lesson have paid well. You did good Hade, now lets go to Riverwood, drinks are on me"

Cool and fresh morning air, a tankard of mead and gold.

"Uuhh i am not very used to drink"

"No worries you will get used to it"

"Alright"

"So what were you doing with Ralof ? Are you with the Stormcloaks ?"

"No not really but i like their idea. Me and a friend were tracking some bandits who raided a village close to the imperial border. We got rumors and found out they were going to skyrim or the border. We stayed at inns and asked questions, tracked and killed them but we got the imperial legion attention"

"Did you fight them along the Stormcloaks ?"

"My friend said we should get ready if that happens but we got in one of their camps. The legion probably followed us or were already there. I didnt know who to fight and i was knocked out. I havent seen him since then, he maybe ran away , got killed or i dont know. I think i havent seen him at Helgen"

"Ah bad story and that dragon ... I didnt want to believe it. Gods protect us" hopefully...

"Damn Thalm- uh i am going to buy something from the smith"

"Alright Hade see you soon"

Dragons, Thalmor and maybe another imminent war. Nine divines help us ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Imperial city, Imperial army outpost 4e 203**

"Are we clear, human ?"

"Yeah. Why can't hire the Dark Brotherhood remnants or send one of yours ?"

"We have done it and thought about it but it didn't succed, this time is different"

"How so ?"

"We know the target knows you, and that assassin cult is no different than cutthroats, despite having them hired at times. And the target is not in Cyrodiil but in Skyrim, and our situation there is not good"

"IN SKYRIM !? Do I have to go all the way there !?"

"You have. This is the price you pay for your actions. Fail and your family will die, defect and and we'll find it out, and send someone no matter the political situation. Legate, I leave him in your ... hands. Don't you two start something, or the Dominion will take action"

"Yes Inquisitor"

I'm left in the room with the Legate "Fucking elves, what do they really want ?"

"This is not for you to know, damn Thalmor have something more than conquering. You still killed soldiers , remember ? Consider yourself lucky I hate the Thalmor too, know that we will fight them when needed. The new emperor will guide us, we may be weaker but he is a skilled diplomat and warrior, remember that"

"So, if the empire is reunited or an alliance is formed, we'll send them back to Summerset ?"

"We hope so for our future. It will be hard and many will die but we must form something. Maybe start with Skyrim since they seem to have drive the elves out, like Hammerfell or High Rock. Their stupid king can listen and reason with our general, or the emperor himself"

"You couldn't kill some rebels, what do you know they won't destroy you again ? There already rebel groups everywhere which you can ally with . I know some elves defected too after seeing what their officers do. You know some magic and have experience !"

"Did the Mad God touch you !? I ... I ... you take this now, you will go with an Imperil carava to Bruma and head there. Don't fuck this up, scoundrel"

"... long live the empire ..."

The paper describes the target and what I should do, I leave and look for the carriage. Apparently I have to kill the Dragonborn, possibly in a city called Whiterun and going there days earlier and infiltrate the festival or even go loud, wander looking for it or take someone too. I don't know how this character would know of me, I know the legends of old and a bit about the dragon wars, the old Nords and their wars, but there better be no more dragons around

Well at least I get to travel to a beautiful land, cold, deadly and full of stories. Not like years ago I hope

At the meeting point I'm told the trip would last an hour or so. I will use heavy first for the next travel, and steel sword and knife. And the small magic knowledge, nothing special but restoration is the best school magic to me. Even the simple flames spell saved me a few times, and that's almost all

* * *

As we begin the second travel, I stop watching the landscape and read the paper, better this time...

NAME Ysmir (adopted)

RACE Redguard

AGE 20

BIRTHSIGN -(unsure) Shadow

SKILLS Adept marksman, exceptional swordsman , Adept thief, basic and crude understanding healing spells comprehension

ALLIANCES Stormcloacks, Blades, High Hrothgar Greybeards, Skyrim thieves guild guild master (attempted assassination in Riften failed), Companions mercenaries Harbinger and rebellious Redguard connections, captured along others and escaped execution

DESCRIPTION Barbarian title 'Shezarrine', tall enough for human standards, can use 'shout' magic to move faster, push anything away and assume a pseudo draconic aspect, has salvaged eleven armor, enchanted ebony bow and imperial- like sword. Seen in completely black armor alongside two figures. Owner of the legendary axe called 'Wuuthrad', DO NOT engage alone and in the open, use magic, has killed many of our patrols. Has slain the wretched dragon 'Alduin', used the Companions to help vampire hunters kill vampire lord 'Harkon'. Fonts say he was seen on Solstheim accompanied by individuals, notable connections are two Nord women and three Nords men alongside a Dunmer. Posses daedric artifacts, travels often and owns a manor near 'Riverwood' (good opportunity). Target travels often and will be present at Whiterun in seven days. Terminate with extreme caution, advised methods include stealth and and magic

Long live the Dominion, Tamriel shall return ours again.

-Inquisitor Arundiil, Thalmor Fist

* * *

After an other hour or two, I arrive with the trader caravan at the small town of Riverwood. His names is Lucan and used this route since a year and half ago after these Stormcloacks made routes 'safer'. Not every time the bandits were the aggressors... And despite all the tensions, merchants are free to move

I rented a room at the inn and left the heavy clothing there, choosing to explorethe new place. Guards in blue and black, and sawmill and a blacksmith, with several other buildings scattered near the mountain. And youngsters ... well kissing and running somewhere, ah youth, better not waste it

"Morning there, new around here ?"

"Yes, finally travelled to Skyrim"

"Aye, how does it seem to you ?"

"Beautiful. Beautiful landscapes and mountains. I hope to see all of it. Beautiful snowy peaks, long frozen plains and also great grass plain and the river, that's all I saw for now"

"Kind words Imperial, I have seen the frozen tundra of Whindhelm and the plain of Falkreath and Whiterun. Heard Dawnstar and the Reach have beauty too. That's all a Nord needs to see. Besides fine swords, beautiful ladies and mead ha !"

"Oh and I'm sure all of these things are never ending here ! Listen, I have a few questions"

"Go ahead"

"First, what is that mountain going up to the clouds ?"

"That's the Throat of the world, where the Greybeards live, up the seven thousands steps"

"Hope to see it"

"Not sure Imperial, unless you have the gift of the Voice"

"Hmm... how do I get to Whiterun ? Also my name is Cassius"

"Alvor, town's blacksmith. You got to follow the road, half an hour or so and you will see Dragonsreach, the city hall. Fucking Ulfric - sorry" He looks away

"None taken. Heard of them, took Skyrim from the empire and got the damn Thalmor out ?"

"Aye young man, those elves won't be bothering our homeland. I lost a nephew in the war ..."

"My condolences. I lost friends in the war too, I almost got killed too because of it"

"I hope my daughter... me and a family here, friends, now... well, we got past it now. My daughter and their son are close aye, don't want more war around here. Say, would you like some mead ?"

"Yeah, and food"

"Come with me. Ah i will take a look at your blade after"

* * *

 **Whiterun, 7 days later**

Skyrim is quite the beauty. I arrived at Whiterun today , afte days of exploring along the rivers and I can say this place is the typical and beautiful Nord city. Strong walls, wooden and brick buildings and lots of plants and trees, reminiscent of the Imperial province. I am amazed by the colors and warmth of this place, and many say I should visit Solitude, Riften and Markarth

One week in and I'm in love with with this place, even forgot why I'm here at times. It's contrast between cold people and warm and beautiful flora, the cold stoic people, the tall snowy mountains and just the variety of it. Divines created something beautiful despite their mostly selfish and Tamriel- like behaviour. At the inn the argument was mostly about this festival, a recurrent event for the Stormcloacks victory

Can't disagree with them and their love for Skyrim, same as with the empire and Cyrodiil. Damn Almer. . Alright, I'm ready today, got a small buckler shield and a blood freezing poison. But before that, I will visit the temple near the restored and marvellous tree, called the Gildergreen. I also will visit the warrior den around here, can learn something more

* * *

 **Hade**

i stroll through the gates with the twins behind me , going to Jorrvaskr and waiting for that useless festival to begin. As much as they were both right I feel Ulfric just wanted the throne. To the Nord tradition, the Dragonborn should have the Jagged Crown... After I defeated Alduin and the empire, I returned to Hammerfell, aware of the Thalmor presence, to help them again the Dominion. I was not alone and they seemed to value Nords, I even managed to unite some Orcs and Bretons with us, sabotaging lines and raiding parties

I left my old elven armor and Nightingale bow in the Harbinger quarters but kept the sword

"Evening Harbinger, I was wondering if you would like to hunt later" She says, closing in and nuzzling at me

"I would like to, Aela... but I don't have the beast form"

"It is no problem... I want another prey..."

"You're so fiery Aela..."

"And, also yours, dragonslayer" A loud knock on the door and Farkas enters

"Umm, Harbinger, can I talk to you ?"

"Yes. What is it"

"We had a visitor, left now but had a different smell"

"You noticed too, icebrain ?"

"What visitor ? I didn't notice"

"Yes Hade, he came here to talk and see the place, and then went in the yard with Athis. An Imperial, had this smell of bad intentions most likely" She says

"So this idiot wanted to prove himself ? How did he do ?"

"Athis won of course, wooden swords and all. Had a smell of magic too after they were done, left some time ago"

"If there will be a problem, I'll take care of it" i say. Farkas left and after ago brief discussion, me and Aela let the matter go...

* * *

The celebrations were of songs, dances and mead in the Nordic fashion, and after I was thanked and praised by the jarl and people, I left for the empty Dragonsreach courtyard. Memories of Sovngarde and - I feel the dragon soul readying for battle as I feel watched. I can feel it, maybe another Thalmor !

Up, a shadow I noticed at the last minute, crashed onto me with it's weight smashing me down hard and as I kick it away, the cold sting of a poisoned slash. At least didn't go through me. My body locks up and it's so fucking agonising !

I record fast enough to get my sword as it takes a small shield and sword, attacking me. Thank the Divines the blade didn't cut me well. I deflect, slash, block and attack to get my head bashed with the shield, swinging to keep it at bay and as it evades "FUS !"

Slashing it, I can feel some of it's energy transfer to me and kick out, hitting the target and receiving the counter. It's all blocking and swinging until I am left open I shout again and the staggering figure doesn't notice the door opening, guards coming and restraining him. The man struggles but is disarmed, and see his hands glow brightly and hot, close to the guards' faces... 'freezing' them

"Alright. Let him, he's surrounded" The spell dies and retrieves sword and dagger back

"The Thalmor want you dead"

"What a surprise. Who are you ? ... I can say I seen and know your face"

"And you beat them well too if I may add. Well, Dragonborn, who are you really ?"

"Dragonslayer, Harbinger, Night - oh I much like this night, another spy to kill. I'm Hade, at your service" I know I sounded completely brain rotted. Close one

He appears shocked "You ! The one of the ambush ! That really you !?"

"How do you know ?"

"I thought you fucking died ! I'm Cassius ! After we got into it I got imprisoned somewhere but escaped and now you'r alive !"

* * *

We talked despite the assassination attempt, the Dominion wants something in Skyrim and he told me about the events. It's been a long time but I swear I knew those sword swings patterns ! I called the Circle and explain all, though not easily and not without some tensions. Looks like we have something big going on. Tomorrow I will head to Riften, with an unlikely companion and we'l, the Companions

I am afraid to say a second great war is looming closer ... And Cassius agreed I should be the High King and Ulfric my general, even though not being a Nord, but that's what the ancient traditions say


End file.
